Love Your Friends, Die Laughing
by srslypotter
Summary: The Gryffindors meet the Slytherins at a lake house get away to find out that their house has been double booked...
1. Quelle Surprise

Quelle Surprise!

Hermione sat in the back of the car, every window was down letting the fresh air in. Ron sat beside her while Harry drove and Ginny have directions. It was the summer after the war and it was a scorcher. The four of them, including Luna and Neville decided they should all go away for the summer and have some quiet. Neville recommended a muggle lake house he had once come across with his Grandmother one year in Scotland. They had all agreed and now they were cruising along the motorway, Neville and Luna behind them, on their way to the house.

Ron turned and smiled at Hermione and squeezed her hand then turned and looked out the window again. Hermione sighed inwardly. After the war, Hermione told Ron she didn't want to be with him, that the kiss was just a spur of the moment. It was the worse thing she had done. He wouldn't accept it and continued to act like a boyfriend to her. She couldn't stand it. She prayed there would be more people nearby the lake house or she may have to drown herself.

"What do you mean it's double booked?"

Draco sat in the seating area of a check-in office in a cabin reserve. He could hear Pansy's argument in the background but he was too warm to care. Goyle, Blaise, Theodre, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne and himself had decided to lay low for a while after the war and had decided it was best to do so in the muggle world. They had found a lake house in Scotland and booked straight away.

Draco was fed up of hearing Pansy's voice and stood up and went to the front desk.

"What's the problem?" Draco asked the small man behind the desk.

"My secretary seemed to of made a mistake and booked you in with another six people," he explained. "However, the house is big enough for 12 people. It has six rooms, two people to each. Three rooms on each side of the house."

"But this is unfair! I demand to know who booked first!" Pansy said.

"I'm sorry for the bother, sir, we'll take the keys to the house and go there. My friend here can either stay or go."

Pansy looked at Draco with hatred and stormed off to Blaise. The old man handed the keys to Draco and the group started to head out behind him. As they were walking out, a group of people with very familiar faces walked towards them. The two groups stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

In front Draco stood Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Hermione had no time for what was about to happen between the two groups and walked past Malfoy and his friends in the foyer and went straight to the check-in desk.

"I'm surprised you Weasley's could afford a place like this," Pansy started.

Ginny made a move forward but Harry held her back.

"Insults are getting a bit old, are they not?" Neville said. "Learn to become mature."

Pansy mimicked him and everyone rolled their eyes.

Hermione walked out of the office slowly and stood in the middle of the two groups, holding a set of keys.

"The house has been double booked," she told Harry and the rest. She looked at Malfoy behind her and back to her friends. "With them."

There was a long pause as each group took the information in before everyone started running for the lake house.

* * *

**Really short but I was listening to my summer playlist and I just had the idea!**

**hope you enjoy!**


	2. In For The Kill

In For The Kill

Everyone was running as fast as they could. Neville was last along with Goyle and Ginny and Pansy were competing for first. Hermione had noticed that no one had dared to use their wands yet, which she found some what reassuring. They had ran to the lake and on the other side was their house. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione stepped on Theodore Nott, who was lying face down in the dirt after tripping. She quickly turned back and yelled 'Sorry!'.

The two Greengrass sisters were competing against Harry and Ron who were more concerned with beating Malfoy and making sure Ginny and Pansy didn't murder each other. Up ahead, Draco, Blaise and Luna were in second place, Hermione soon joining them. The rounded the lake and soon enough they entered the garden of the house. Ginny and Pansy had started pushing each other out of the way to get into the house. They didn't have the keys.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted.

"Draco!" shouted Pansy at the same time.

Draco and Hermione slowed down and looked at the keys in each other's hands. This was when Hermione sprinted for the door and pushed the two girls out of the way to get the key into the lock. Her hand was pushed away and she could feel a muscular body right against her back. For a while, both Hermione and Draco were hitting each others hands away from the door lock when eventually, Draco picked her up, put her on the grass then ran back and opened the door. Everyone pushed in the door at once.

Ron was right at Hermione's feet and started to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'll get Malfoy, the git."

"Calm down, Ron. I'm fine. It was just a little fun."

Ron didn't like the answer but he didn't persist. They both walked in to everyone shouting at each other. Hermione put her fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle.

"There's no way we're going to be able to resolve this so just put up for it for Merlin's sake! Two people to each room and we can stay out of each other's way. It's not that hard."

The rest mumbled in agreement and began to look around. They were standing in a large foyer, two stair cases at each side of the house, each leading to three rooms on each side. To the right of the foyer was a large living room and to the left was a dining room which then led into kitchen. In between the two staircases was patio doors to the back garden.

To Hermione's dismay, Harry and Ginny wanted to share a room as well as Neville and Luna. This meant she had to share with Ron. Thankfully for her, they were separate beds and she was used to Rons sleeping habits due to the camping.

"We can push the bed together if you want," said Ron.

"No," Hermione said. "Listen, Ron, I love you just not in the way you want me to love you. I'm sorry. You're my best friend and nothing more."

She kissed him on the cheek and left the room to go to the kitchen to seek out food. She opened the refrigerator to find it empty and then went through the cupboards to find nothing. She sighed and then went to leave, bumping into Draco in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright," Draco replied. "I saw we have no food."

"That's right. I think there's a shop just up the hill, I was going to get Ginny so we can go stock up."

"How about I get one of the girls to go with you so we have things that both sides of the house enjoy? We can gather everyone's money to pay."

"I don't think they like me," Hermione replied.

"I'll go then."

Hermione stared at Draco skeptically. He was being reasonable and wasn't glaring at her at all. Did the war really change him?

"Come on, Granger," Draco said. "Things have changed now, I need to learn how to be civil to those inferior of me."

"And there's the old Malfoy I know," Hermione told him, trying not to smile. "Let's just go get money of everyone. A tenner each will be able to cover the week."

"Did you see Lonney Lovegood and Longarse?" Astoria said to Daphne and Pansy.

"I know, it's so sad," Pansy said. "They're each so pathetic they had to settle for each other!"

The girls laughed. They were all sitting out the back garden, gazing out at the lake.

"So, Astoria," Daphne said, "What's happening with Draco?"

Asotria sighed. "I don't know. He just keeps becoming more distant from me. From all of us, I think. He didn't even say anything about the Gryffindors when we got to our room!"

"I think he's just thinking a lot through," Pansy defended. "Blaise told me his parents are doing _thousands _of legal things to sort out the mess they got into during the war. He'll be back to normal in no time, you'll see."

"I'm not happy about him going off with Granger though. A few months ago, he would rather of died than help a Mudblood with something as stupid as shopping."

"Well none of us were going to go with her," Daphne laughed.

"You got that right," replied Pansy.

"She already told you that, mate," Harry said to Ron, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed as Ron paced. "You've got to let it go."

"I can't, Harry, she's all I ever think about."

"Now you have to see her as a friend, she won't changer her mind. You know what she's like."

"Can you talk to Ginny or something?" Ron said. "Ask her to ask Hermione if that's what she really wants?"

"I don't need to, Ron. I know that's what it is."

Ron shook his head and sat on his own bed. "I suppose it's for the best. I wouldn't of been a good boyfriend in the long run anyway. Plus, now I can give Auror training my undivided attention."

"See, that's the way to think!" Harry said. He stood up and looked out the window. "That's 'Mione and Malfoy coming back with the shopping."

"Bit strange is it not? Malfoy offering to help her?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe he is trying to change."

As Harry left, Ron watched the two of them walking up the pathway to the house. He soon followed Harry who opened the door to help them in. The two of them entered laughing.

"Oh Harry, you should of seen it! D-Draco was helping a woman get down bottled of watter and it accidentally t-t-tipped over and they fell and they burst _everywhere_! They were all down Draco and the woman fainted because his shirt was see through! It was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed."

Hermione was almost in tears laughing, Draco just smiling behind her. Ron tensed while Harry chuckled.

"Give me those bags, Hermione," Ron said and she obeyed. He stormed into the kitchen and set everything on the counter then began to stuff things into cupboards.

"Ron, no! Those go in the fridge!"

Hermione rushed over to everything he had just put away and started to relocate them to the fridge. Malfoy had came in behind her, setting the bags next to the others, Harry following. The three girls came in from outside and Ginny, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Goyle and Theodore had also joined. Everyone but Hermione realized that this was the first time they were all in the same room since that afternoon.

"What's for dinner?" Goyle asked.

"Well, I think I saw a barbeque in the basement while I was exploring," Luna said.

"That sounds good," Harry said. "I'll go see if there's any coal with it."

"Ew," Daphne stated.

"If you don't want that, feel free to starve," Ginny told her.

The three girls glared at Ginny.

"Help would be lovely," Hermione then told them.

Ginny and Luna began to help put everything away while the Slytherin boys went outside with the girls, Draco taking a bit longer to leave while Ron and Neville just stayed and watched.

"Was Malfoy alright with you?" Ginny questioned Hermione as they worked their way putting things away.

"Surprisingly, yes. He's like a completely new person. Very pleasant to be around actually."

Hermione looked out the window and saw Draco standing staring out at the lake. The orange sun hit his hair, making it more radiant. His hair had grown out longer and would fall in his face but it suited him. She wouldn't admit it but the woman in the shop wasn't the only one about to faint when Draco's shirt got wet. Damn he had a nice body. Quickly, she pushed those thoughts aside as she saw Astoria walk up to him, putting her arms around his waist. He lay an arm over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She felt a twinge in her stomach and immediately looked away and busied herself with the groceries.

* * *

**Longer and quickly into the story, I know. Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**


	3. Bad Kids

Bad Kids

"They're all so helpful, aren't they?"

Hermione nodded in the Slytherin's direction and Ginny turned and glared at them sitting on the decking chairs and then shrugged.

"Well it's simple, we don't feed them."

"We can't do that," Hermione said while setting out more plates on the table. "Dra - Malfoy helped get the food."

Ginny sighed and then walked over to them all.

"It'd be must appreciated if you all got off your backsides and put the chairs back at the table. The birgers are almost ready."

The boys moved quicker than the girls who continued to glare and moved slowly. Theodore used his wand to expand the table outside so both groups could fit and Luna was bringing out the chairs from the dining room. Hermione brought the salad bowl out from the kitchen and sat it in the middle of the largely rounded table.

"Can you girls maybe get the drinks?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Daphne answered.

"Can you pour everyone drinks?" Hermione repeated. "Everyone else is doing there part, therefore, so should you."

It was true. Draco, Goyle, Blaise and Theodore were arranging the table while Harry and Ron managed the barbecue and Neville was setting charms up to keep the smoke from damaging plants or flying in the groups way at the table. Luna, Ginny and Hermione were getting plates and cutlery out of cupboards and setting them on the table as well as putting dips into bowls and making side dishes. The least the other three could do was help.

"Let's just get it over with," Astoria said and walked into the kitchen, the rest following, "Where's the drinks and cups?"

"Why don't you have a look," Ginny said as she walked out.

Everyone ate in silence. Awkward silence. The table was split in half, almost. All the Slytherins were on one side and Gryffindors on the other. Hermione was directly across from Draco who had Astoria hanging on his arm and she was beside Ron who was being a moody git.

"This is good, Potter," Blaise broke the silence. "Well done I suppose."

"Thanks," replied Harry and continued to eat his burger.

"I helped," Ron grumbled but only Hermione heard.

"So why did you guys come to a Muggle holiday spot?" Ginny asked. She was always nosey.

"Well the Wizarding World is a bit of a mess," Theodore replied. "I think we just agreed for a change and seeing as we need to accept muggles, I suppose, we thought we'd try it out."

"It's also nice to get away from seeing your name in the Prophet every day," Draco chimed in.

"That, I agree with," Harry told him and everyone laughed.

Soon enough everyone was finished and just to make things quick, the Gryffindor used magic to clean all of the dishes and they all continued to sit at the table and make small talk. The Slytherin girls weren't making an effort with the others but the rest seemed to be getting on well.

"Is there a place we can maybe make a fire?" Blaise asked. "It'd be nice to sit with a fire by the lake and watch the sunset, don't you think?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" Hermione said. "There's a bit of rough ground down there for a fire to be lit and there's logs too."

"Shall we?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and then made their way for a seat.

X

"It wasn't that funny," Draco mumbled.

The rest of the group, even Slytherins, continued to laugh hysterically at Draco and the memory of him being turned into a ferret.

"I'm going to bed," Draco said, standing up.

"Oh, Draco, don't be such a baby!" Astoria pulled him back down. "How about we play truth or dare?"

The Gryffindors seemed more apprehensive than the Slytherins but agreed anyway. Hermione was particularly more nervous about it, she knew no good could come from this game.

"I have veritaserum in case we think someone's lying," Pansy told them and pulled some out her pocket.

"You came prepared," Ginny said.

Pansy shrugged.

The game got underway, the 'truth' questions being very simple and truthful all the same. Astoria gave the bottle a spin, making it land on Hermione. She smiled mischievously before asking the question.

"So Granger, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione said, feeling her Gryffindor side start up.

"I dare you to strip naked and swim the full length of the lake and then walk back round."

Pansy and Daphne grinned whilst no one else made any argument. Hermione simply stood up and moved behind the chairs that blocked the lake and stood in front of it. She looked back at everyone and then turned back and pulled her t-shirt off, then slid off her shorts with her bra and pants following. She then walked to the edge of the lake, silently thanking God for it being so dark, and then dived in.

"I can't believe she just done that," Ginny said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Should we play on or wait until she's back?" Blaise asked.

"Should someone not maybe go to the other end to make sure she fulfills it?" Draco suggested. "For all we know she could swim to the place round the corner."

"Hermione doesn't cheat her way out of things," Harry stated. Draco just shrugged.

"Let's just continue," Pansy said. "We have the potion to check if she's lying anyway."

The game continued on, none of the dares quite as severe as Hermione's - that is if you think Goyle's dare to make Daphne and Pansy kiss is a big shocker.

Draco was starting to get impatient and restless.

"What is it?" Astoria snapped at him.

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

He got up before anyone could question him. He walked through the backdoor and out the front and walked at a quick pace in the wood range of the lake, the way he anticipated Hermione to be moving. It had been almost half an hour since she left and he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He was halfway round when he stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?""Malfoy," he replied.

He managed to work her body shape out just near the edge of the lake. She was covering herself.

"What are you doing here? Did you pick dare?"

"No," he laughed. "I was coming to check on you. You were taking longer than I thought."

"It's a big lake and I took my time."

"Alright then," he shrugged. "I'm meant to be in the bathroom right now so if I'm any longer, they may think I have problems. Would you like to walk quickly with me back or are you fine?"

"I'll walk with you as long as you promise not to look at me when I get back in the house."

He smiled to himself, sure she couldn't see. "Of course. However, you do have a nice arse."

"Shut up, ferret," she mumbled and walked off in front of him, still keeping a large space beside him.


End file.
